Une vie change tellement vite
by prettyliarslove
Summary: Une vie peu basculé d'un moment a un autre et c'est ce qui va arrivé a nos liars , le moment ou leurs parents se ligueront contre eux , le moment ou A révelera leurs secrets et A va déclancher un dangereux jeux , les filles deveront fuir c'est le seule choix qu'elles auront.
1. 1Attention Hanna Marin est dans la place

Le réveil sonna , il devait être a peu près 7h du matin .Hanna se leva passa son placard en revue comme chaque matin , trouva une robe mauve a bretelles et des compensée mauve elle se boucla les cheveux , elle était magnifique comme d'habitude !Sa mère était au téléphone avec son assistante , il était presque l'heure de la sonnerie elle fit signe a sa mère qu'elle partait en cours .Elle arriva au lycée ca aller bientôt sonner ,Hanna glissa du haut de ses escarpins,tout le monde qui la fixer avec sa robe bustier quand elle a fait son entrée était maintenant éclater de rire !Mr Fitz qui avait assister a la scène car il parler en douce avec Aria dit au autres que le spectacle était finit Aria voulut l'attendre mais cette arrogant de noel lui dit "et bien Mongomery tu suis pas les autres a moins que tu es quelque chose a dire a fitz ,Aria suivit les autres ignorant noel meme si il n'était plus son prof Aria ne pouvait rien dire a propos d'eux !Mr Fitz s'approcha d'Hanna l'aida a se relever lui demanda si elle allait bieb elle lui repondit "oui merci je vais bien Ezra" Oups Elle se retracta vite et dit "enfin je veux dire mr Fitz " "eum oui je préfere" elle lui répondit d'un sourire génée . Puis ramassa son sac et partit .Hanna rejoignit la classe , aria lui demandait si elle allait bien hanna lui répondit oui elle évita de préscisait le petit incident entre elle et fitz croisa mme Mongomery "Ezra je ne savait pas que tu venais là qu-es-que tu fais ici ?" il lui répondit qu'il avait oublier de récupérer des fiches .

"Tu devrais venir diner a la maison un de ces jours" lui dit Ella

Ezra:" oui bien sûre"

Ella" Ok ce soir ?"

Ezra"hum oui bien sûre"

Ella" bon il faut que j'y aille j'ai cours ! A ce soir !"

Ezra "oui a ce soir "

La sonnerie de fin des cours sonna Aria avait entendu son portable sonner regarda et vit

"Ezra Fitz un nouveau message"

elle cliqua les sms indiqua "je vient diner chez toi ce soir ta mère ma inviter , c'est bon pour toi au moins ?"

"hum oui enfin je devais aller chez spence mais je lui dirai a ce soir biz"

Elle aperçut Spencer qui parlait avec Hanna elle les rattrapa expliqua au fille qu'ezra venait ce soir et elle leur exposa aussi l'idée de rompre avec lui la premiere réaction des filles fut "un Quoi ?" Aria leur dit que elle ne voulait plus mentir a ses parent pour ca qu'elle voulait pouvoir sortir dans Rosewood mais ce n'était pas pas possible c'était trop dangereux pour Ezra si on les voyait alors elle en parlerai a Ezra et ils aller certainement rompre .

Elle pris sa voiture alla jusqu'a hollis ou ezra était retourné après avoir récupéré ce qu'il avait oublié au Rosewood Hight ,elle frappa a la porte

Ezra " entrer"

Aria " C'est moi "

Ezra "oh tu vas bien ?" il l'embrassa

Aria " oui "

Ezra "Tu es venu a cause du diner de ce soir ?"

Aria "heu oui et non"

Ezra " qui y a t-il ?"

elle s'assit sur le canapé pris une grande respiration se demandant pendant quelque seconde si c'était la bonne chose a faire .

Ezra: "Tu es sûre que ca va ?" il avait l'air très inquiet

Aria " écoute je .. je vais parler mais qu'importe ce que je dise tu dois me promettre que tu ne m'interrompras pas d'accord ? "

Ezra " heu oui " Ezra parraissez de plus en plus inquiet

Aria:" j'en ai marre de mentir a tout le monde , et sortir avec toi est un mensonge de plus , je mens a mes parent et quand mes amies l'on découvert emily et spencer ont compris mais Hanna m'en a voulu pendant un certain temps de lui avoir menti et je ne veux pas a avoir a revivre ca car plus on attend de le dire plus on va m'en vouloir encore plus si mes prches ne le découvre pas de moi et je sais que on ne peut pas le dire car c'est trop dangereux pour toiet je comprends mais je suis désolé ezra vraiment .. je ..je sui désolé "

Ezra n'eu même pas le temps de réagir aria sortit en courant .Elle sortit Hanna qui l'attendait dans sa voiture la vit revenir en courant quand elle entra dans la voiture hanna lui demanda si elle allait bien elle lui répondit que c'était la meilleur chose a faire . Aria se gara devant chez elle descendit de la voiture avec hanna sa mère l'avertit que Mr fitz venait dîner enfin "Ezra" mince aria avait completement oublier le diner et après la confrontation de toute à l'heure elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver seule avec ezra alors elle dit vite a sa mère "oui mais devait rester dormir donc elle peut rester? " sa mère aquieca Hanna fit le tête la plus étonner qu'il existe aria et elle montèrent dans la chambre d'Aria , aria ferma vite la porte et dit a Hanna "c'était quoi cette tête devant ma mère ?"

Hanna " Et c'est quoi cette idée de me faire venir au diner avec Fitz"

Aria " écoute s'il te plait dit oui je veux pas me retrouver seule avec ezra dans la m^ pièce c'est juste pas possible alors s'il te plait "

Hanna :D'accord et je m'habille comment ? Je mets une robe ?"

Aria "oui"

Hanna "bon ben il nous reste plus qu'a faire les boutiques ?"

Aria " pourquoi ?"

Hanna " Ah non tu vas pas te déprimer aller on vas faire les boutiques maintenant"

aria poussa un grognement et les filles allèrent faire les boutiques . Une heure plus tard il devait être a peu près 6 heures les filles revenèrent allèrent se changer , se maquiller , se coiffer . Il était 8 h Ezra aller arriver d'une minute à l'autre puis 5 minutes plus tard alors que les filles était assisent sur le lit d'Aria la porte sonna Hanna était en train de se mettre du gloss Les mongomery était en bas en train de finir le dîner Ella hurla "les filles vous pouvez aller ouvrir" Hanna dit a Aria "vas y je te rattrape" Aria essaya de riposter mais Hanna fit un regard qui ne prenait pas un non pour réponse Aria descendit ouvrit a la porte ezra la vit , les mongomery était toujours dans la cuisine .

Aria :"entre"

Ezra:"aria j'ai réfléchi a ce que tu as dit et tu as raison je vais tout dire a tes parents ce soir et ..

Ella et byron arrivèrent saluèrent ezra

Ezra : "j'ai , ont a quelque chose a vous dire"

puis Hanna fit son entrée dans une robe rouge bustier et des escarpins noir vernis elle était magnifique tout comme Aria qui elle avait pris une robe bustier mais de couleur noir dos nus .

Ezra : "oh Hanna je ne savait pas que tu serai ici"

Hanna : " oui ce fit une des super idée d'aria" dit-elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit rire , Aria lui fit un petit regard noir

Byron: "Vous disiez que vous avez quelque chose a nous dire avec aria" il faisait un petit regard interrogatif puis sourit elle sourit aussi .

Ezra regarda Aria fit un regard posant la question "on leur dit ou tu veux vrm rompre ?"et elle lui fit un regard qui voulait dire "on leur dit"

Ezra "oui mais il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez"

Hanna:"oh ca c'est sûre !" dit a mi-voix hanna

Aria lui fit encore un regard noir et ezra fit un regard gené .

Ella et Byron se regardèrent puis s'assirent et hanna fit de même.

Ps :Chapitre un peu court mais c'était pour ce mettre dans l'histoire dOnc . . . La confrontation ne sera pas comme dans la série le début ci mais ca va prendre une bien différente tournure !

Bon dîtes moi ce vous en pensez !


	2. 2 Vous acceptez ou on part

Chapitre 2 : Vous acceptez ou ont part!

C'était le moment , le moment que Aria attendait , elle avait peur mais c'était la chose a faire . Hanna admiré sa parfaite manucure , tandis que les parents eux regarder ezra et aria qui avait l'air nerveux . Ezra pris la parole en premier .

Ezra:"il y a quelque chose que nous voudrions vous dire c'est important"

Aria:"on n'a jamais trouvé le bon moment pour vous dire ça"

Ezra:"Avant la rentrée scolaire cette année j'ai rencontrée Aria , et je suis tombé amoureux

Aria :" On est tombé amoureux"

Byron" Quoi"

Ezra pris la main d'aria "je l'aime"

Ella "Ne la touche pas" hurla t-elle

Byron" Attend vous étiez ensemble quand t'était son prof !?"

Ezra "je sais que ca parrait mal mais je l'aime ,et .."

Byron" tu lui a fait un lavage de cerveau"

Ella" sort de cette maison maintenant et lache Aria "

Ezra lacha la main d'aria mais ne bougait pas . Hanna quand a elle été choqué par la réaction des parents d'Aria .Aria esaya de rattrapé la main d'ezra mais ezra luii fit signe que non .

Aria : Arrétés vous ne comprenez pas je l'aime point ,on n'a pas choisi ca .

Ella ; "Vous nous avez menti pendant tout ce temps et toi aria je ne te reconnait même plus"

Hanna qui était déja extenuer par sa journée ne réfléchit pas se leva et hurla sur les parents d'Aria " Aria est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire , et si elle vous dit qu'elle l'aime alors c'est vrai , et je comprends que sa peut être choquant mais c'est comme ca et puis il ont a peine 5 an de différence d'age alors arrêtés de leur gueulé aprés vous me faites mal a la tête , ils se sOnt toujours remis en question pour savoir si s'était vraiment raisonnable , ils ont essayé de rompre mais ils ne pouvait pas car ils s'aiment . Vous voulez que je vous l'épèle .

Ella : Sur un autre ton hanna " tout le monde était un peu choqué sur la facon dont hanna leur avait parlé ezra repris la main d'aria

bYRON " toi tu la lache maintenant " Mais cete fois-ci ezra ne fit pas un mouvement .

Ela " J'appelle la police"

Aria "Maman non !"

Hanna couru jusqu'au téléphone et le belanca par la fenetre et fit de meme avec les deux portable sur le comptoir .La fenetre était cassé

Ezra : Je devrai peut être y aller

Aria :" je viens avec toi. Aria partit avec lui et hanna les suivit et dit en meme temps a Aria "tu m'as embarqué dans ton diner catastrophe tu vas m'en sortir !"

Ezra rentra dans sa voiture Hanna et aria se mirent dans la voiture aussi .Aria a l'avant et hanna derriere ils passèrent devant la maison des Fields .

Aria : Attends !  
gare toi !

Ezra se gara

hanna accouru dehors emily et spencer pleuraient toute les larmes de leur corps

Aria : Quesqu'il se passe ?

Ezra : descendit de la voiture .

Emily : ont est désolé les filles hein quoi quesqu-il se passe ils croivent qu-on a tué alison la police est en chemin

Une voiture de police passa devant la maison et se gara les parents mongomery arrivé

En moment de désespoir hanna cria monter dans la voiture

ils courerent dans la voiture Aria se mit devant avec ezra les trois autres filles derriere . emily et spencer pleurait toujours ezra demarra la voiture pris la route la police était a leur trousse il ne faisait pas ca pour lui mais pour aria et les filles elles allé être arrété pour meurtre si elle ne sortait pas du pays ezra pris un petit chemin , et finit par semer les policier il serait qui les retrouver , il était maintenant 23 h Aria s'avait qu'ezra était fatigué elle lui proposa de prendre la voiture il refusa .  
Quand il refusa Hanna repliqua non tu conduis pas Aria c'est moi .  
Ezra lui dit non et elle lui dit "vous n'avez pas le choix !"  
elle descendit de la voiture pris le volant . Ezra se mit derriere et spencer qui aller mieux proposa déchanger avec aria . Aria accepta mais il ne se mirent pas a coter par étonnement . Emily pleurait tellement que par intuition ezra la pris dans ses bras et emily s'endorma .  
mais ezra tenait aussi la main d'aria .le jour se leva et qui les attendait a la frontiere du pays :Bingo !elle ressurent toute un texto de A "suivait ce chemin la police n'y sera pas rendez vous à Paris les pétasses  
.Les filles se garerent expliquait a ezra qui était A et il leur dit" il ne faut pas suivre ce que ce A dit " hanna repliqua sur un ton sévere "on a pas le choix "et pris la route qu' A leur indiquait , c'était maintenant l'apres-midi Hanna se plaignait qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle voulait voulait dormir et prendre une douche et bien sûre changer de vetements et se portables des filles sonnèrent

"443 rue wilfried récupérer ce qu'il y a dans la boite au lettre -A"

Hanna conduisit jusqu'a cette adresse ezra voulut descendre mais aria lui fit signe que non et y alla , elle récupera le colis et remonta dans la voiture hanna démarra

Spencer:"Attends vérifie qui a pas une bombe !"

aria ouvris il n'y avait qu'une enveloppe qui avait l'air bien rempli , elle ouvrit l'enveloppe il y avait une carte avec marqué "Pass privée" et 5 carte d'identité fausse bien sûre , une avec la photo d'Aria et marqué Maria fontaine , une avec la photo d'hanna avec marqué Peggy Jones , une photo de spencer avec marqué Ally bonesia , puis une avec la photo d'emily avec marqué Cassy Somoratch , puis celle avec la d'ezra avec marqué Tyler Ryan , Puis des centaine de billets tous en euros il devait y avoir en tout a peu près 5000 euros , et un message signé A avec un gps le message disait "Suivait la route que le gps vous indique -A"  
ils suiverent la route c'était des routes entourées de campagne puis au bout d1 heure le gps leur dit de s'arrêter , il y avait un avion ils s'approcherent avec les instructions de A un type leur dit "c'est vous Maria Fontaine ?"

Aria aquiesca sans hésiter et ce sont ..

"les autres" dit le type

Aria "oui"

le type :"Le passe "

Aria "tenait "

le type regarda et lui redonna "Suivait moi"

ils entrèrent dans l'avion s'assirent , ils étaient tous nerveux , ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvait pas faire confiance a A mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix !

ils s'étaient tous endormi le jour se leva et l'avion atterri la porte s'ouvra , ils se regarderent et sortirent tous il y avait une voiture ainsi qu'une note sur le parbrise :

"Plus aucune police ici ne vous cherchera vous avez passer la frontiere , vous m'en devez une -A" il y avait aussi une addresse d'un restaurant avec un pass .

Hanna " Ce A est riche "

Personne ne réagit

Hanna "Riche comme Melissa "

Spencer "prenons la voiture"

Spencer conduisit ils arriverent à l'hotel , se gara devant l'hotel , le maître d'hotel sortit et dit "Nous sommes désolé mais nous n'avons plus de place .."

Emily " il n' ya personne sur le parking

le maitre d'hôtel:" remettriez-vous ma parole en doute "

Aria : "Mais .."

le maitre d'hotel : "il n'y a pas de mais mademoiselle "

hanna sortit le pass et lui colla devant les yeux

le maître d'hotel fit un petit "oh" géné

et hanna lui répliqua un sourire qui voulait dire "alors c'est qui qui avait raison !"

"Suivait moi je m'excuse pour ce désagrément , j'appelle le portiez pour la voiture" dit le maître d'hotel

ils entrèrent dans l'hotel qui semblait être un palace une femme en tailleur les emmena jusqu'a une chambre au 5ème étage elles leur fit prendre un ascenseur immense avec malheuresement une glasse , ils ne ressemblait plus a grand chose !

La dame en tailleur leur dit "quelqu'un partagera avec vous cette appartement en fin chez vous mais je suppose que vous le savez déja "

Spencer "qui est cette personne"

"elle a dit qu'elle vous vous connaissiez ."

La dame ouvrit la porte et dit je vous laisse si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appuyez sur le 1 de la touche du telephone .

Ils entrerent quelqu'un les attendait

Quelqu'un de dos avec des long cheveux blond la personne ce retournas et dit "Je vous ai manquer ?"

les filles ne pouvez pas réagir cette personne ne pouvait pas être ..

Ps : fin du chapitre ,


End file.
